


While She's Touching You

by audreyslove



Series: Swingers [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyslove/pseuds/audreyslove
Summary: Robin and Regina meet Mal's new girlfriend, except, this one is serious.





	While She's Touching You

_ Headed to your coast in two weeks! Can't wait to see you xoxox _

It isn't too different from her standard text, and Mal's isn't too different when she makes plans around Boston and stop in to visit Robin and Regina. Over time they've become close friends, but the distance keeps their visits to a few times a year, and despite them all wishing the visits were more, there is a certain novelty being kept in play by seeing each other so rarely. There is also a certain amount of casual flirtation they do up to these visits, usually in a group text. And it is nice. They are close friends, closer than most people know, and wonderful lovers.

Their visits do not always include winding up in bed together, but it usually happens. Over the years those excursions have become a bit wilder as they had grown more comfortable with one another (or, particularly as  _ Robin and Mal _ have become more comfortable with each other. Regina, well, Regina is comfortable with both of them.)

During one visit, Mal had expectantly showed up with a date, a handsome, if goofy-looking guy named Kristoff. Kristoff was a Norwegian that was happy and upbeat almost nauseatingly enthusiastic about everything. By the end of the night, he had wound up in the sheets with them. That in itself had been very new for Regina and Robin, and had been a test for Robin's comfort.

They would swing before, but by the time Robin got involved it was very much like couple swapping, where he and another beautiful woman engaged while Regina did the same with that lady's partner. But that… that had been four people all having sex, leaving Robin and a less-concerned Kristoff to navigate around each other. It was a different experience, he wasn't used to making eye contact with a man so often during sex, especially an overly enthusiastic man who gave goofy smiles and wiggled eyebrows suggestively at Robin during the entire night. And though Robin found he quite enjoyed his time with the couple, he admitted to Regina he was pleased to learn Mal had cut Kristoff loose ("He bored me," was the only thing she had gotten out of her as the reason for the breakup).

But then there is Ruby, Ruby, the SuicideGirls model who had a home full of black lights and lava lamps and glow-in-the-dark sex toys. Ruby is fun, and gorgeous, and up for whatever. Mal had met her at one of the parties she attended and became close friends, or playmates… or something (they certainly weren't exclusive, exclusivity was not in Mal's nature).

Sex with Ruby is… otherworldly. It is almost a blessing that Regina and Robin do not live closer to the two of them, or the sex might become too addicting. There had been one weekend where the four of them had never left Mal's bed – they had only met for drinks, and Ruby showed up, dressed in far too little, makeup heavy and smeared. In a few moments the girl was on Robin's lap, and minutes later she leaned in to kiss Regina right there as they enjoyed cocktails, and then they were all lost in each other, nearly getting thrown out of a cab going back to Mal's, It was... intense. There have only been a few times attraction and needs had been so raw as that first weekend with Ruby. And while she missed the nice meals, great conversation, the time alone with Mal to just catch up and be  _ friends _ , she walked away with fond memories of that weekend, and quite frankly, if it were to repeat itself it would be quite nice….

Regina is lost in thought about that weekend when the phone rings. She's surprised to see it's Mal. Mal isn't one for phone calls. She is texts and the occasional email, but that's really it.

"Mal?"

"Regina!" Mal exclaims... and what was that in her voice? She sounded a bit younger and almost… scared? Hesitant? "I got your text. It'll be nice to see you."

"Is something wrong?" Regina asks, figuring she should just be direct. Mal's false excited voice doesn't fool her - never will. Something is off. Perhaps Mal wanted to take sex off the table for the weekend, maybe it was a bad time for her… maybe….

"No, nothing's wrong. I, uh, I….It'll be nice. You both can meet Gwen." Meeting friends or romantic partners isn't new to Regina. But it's the way she says her name –  _ Gwen  _ – that throws her off.

"Oh,  _ Gwen,  _ huh?" she teases, imitating her tone. "And who is Gwen?"

"My girlfriend," Mal clarifies, though she needn't. Still, using the word, defining a relationship like that, is so out of character for Mal the word almost slaps Regina in the face.

"I was unaware you had a girlfriend." She tries to keep the hurt out of her voice, but they tell each other everything, she and Mal, and it hurts to not know of every new development in her life.

"Yes, well, it's a bit new… for me." Mal sounds defensive, and even a bit timid. "She's a lovely girl. You'll both love her. But uh… she's not… how do I explain this? She's uhh, a bit… tame."

"She's prude, then?" Regina asks.

"No, Regina, she's not  _ prude,  _ you bitch," Mal laughs. "It's just, our  _ usual  _ activities may not be something she's up to."

"You don't know if she's up to them? You haven't talked to her about it?"

"The relationship is still new. And we didn't meet at a bar or a club or a  _ party, _ " she explains, "We met through work, okay? Things are a bit different."

And Regina knows that, knows things must be different, just like Mal had known  _ Robin  _ was different for Regina. But this is new, because Mal is  _ Mal _ , and Mal doesn't get lovey dovey, certainly not in a  _ new _ relationship. But then again, when was the last time Mal had sent a flirtatious picture to her and Robin, or made some sexual innuendo in a text message, the last time she had  _ really  _  flirted. Were they exclusive? Was all of this now off-limits? So many questions popped up, but she didn't sense Mal was ready to talk about it. Wasn't sure she was ready to hear the answers.

They move on to plan a dinner at a restaurant that Mal has been begging them to try, but make no other plans, the conversation a bit flat compared to their usual banter, but the closeness, the connection she has with Mal, it's still there, still always there. Things haven't changed much, it is still the same old Mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Regina has met many of Mal's lovers, but this time… she's a tad nervous waiting to meet Gwen. Robin is there, soothing her, but she cannot help fidgeting, fingers strumming over the table, nervously playing with an extra coaster.

And then she spots Mal and Gwen, who turn more than a few heads as they walk towards them.

Mal is gorgeous and draws more than enough attention on her own, but with Gwen on her arm, she somehow looks even more beautiful, radiant even. Gwen herself is a beautiful woman, but it's not just that she is beautiful, or just that she has an amazing body. There's an air about her, a way she holds herself. She's stylish, her clothes aren't scandalous or revealing, just a white fitted dress that hugs her curves in the right places. Her skin is golden and beautiful, body toned, with shiny, black hair that falls nearly mid-way down her back.

Mal's all smiles and introduces herself to Robin and Regina. Gwen is from Portugal, but her English is near-perfect, a subtle, sexy accent coming out on the right words, but nothing more. Conversation flows easily with them as they speak of travelling, and Gwen tells her story of living in a convent for three months in Brazil, working at a mission helping the poor by day and engaging in sinful acts at night – it had worked, and she thought it had been a perfect way to spend her mid-twenties, until the nuns caught her with a woman in her bed, and she had to leave.

At that revelation she laughs, touching Mal's arm, and Mal reciprocates as if on instinct. They're comfortable with one another, Regina realizes, in a way she hasn't seen Mal with anyone except Regina herself. They fit together so easily, so beautifully, and she should be happy for Mal, really.

But the way Mal looks at Gwen, those sickly sweet glances, the little touch of assurance, it has something flare up in Regina, an uncomfortable heat of... something painful.

She wonders if Mal felt this way when she first met Robin. Wonders if Robin felt this way when he first saw her and Mal together.

She won't put a name to this feeling, even as her insides flip when she sees Mal pull Gwen's hair back and whisper in her ear, finishing with a quick peck. She won't name what she's feeling because Regina Mills does not feel  _ jealousy. _

Gwen is an account manager at her firm. Her job is, as she puts it, to manage client's expectations. And it appears they expect a lot of her, for when she sees a client sitting at the bar portion of the restaurant, she excuses herself for a quick moment to say a quick hello. She gets up. Kissing Mal as she goes as if it were second nature, and struts off.

Regina's eyes follow her, and it's not just sizing her up, it's appreciating the view. Mal does have good taste in women. Gwen is gorgeous. A slender figure, tiny waist, long legs, beautiful ass...

"Regina," Mal calls out, and Regina's eyes are still on Gwen.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Can you please stop eyefucking the shit out of my girlfriend?"

Her cheeks flare in embarrassment, and she lets out a light laugh. "I was  _ not." _

"Sure you were. And I'm sure she noticed. Why can't you behave as a gentleman would and gawk subtly like your husband?"

Regina resists the urge to argue and changes the subject. "How long have you known Gwen?"

"Years. We work in the same circles, so I'd see her at several events a year." At that, Regina is a bit stunned. Her friend told her everything these days, but there was never a word about this Gwen. And apparently she had known her for years.

"When did you…" Regina choked out, biting down her anger.

"When did we make it more? Oh, recently. About two months ago."

"You seem to have been together longer," Robin presses.

"We've been close for awhile. I think other people saw us together before  _ we  _ did."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Regina asks, her voice sounding a bit hurt and accusatory, but not as angry as she'd feared.

Mal shoots her a look, and it's a look that Mal doesn't usually wear. That sly confidence is slipping and she looks… vulnerable. Unsure. And something else.

"I'm sorry, little one," she says. And then Regina places the look in her eyes. Apologetic. Apologetic because she was keeping things from her.

"I didn't want to…" Mal rolls her eyes, "Shit, I sound like someone in a cheesy romantic comedy. I didn't want to jinx it, okay?"

Mal clearly made a decision to ignore Regina's eyeroll Regina at the sentimentality, and asks in a quiet voice, "So, what do you think?"

Regina takes a deep breath in. "She's… different than your usual, isn't she?"

Mal nods, "A bit more…"

"…Refined." Robin finishes for her, and Mal throws a grateful smile his way. Regina looks at him, and sees the playful, happy look in his eyes.

"Yes, refined," Mal says, keeping her eyes on Gwen as she talks to people at the bar, "She is that."

"You fit together well," Robin presses. "You seem really good for one another."

And why is he saying this? She shoots him a warning look, telling him to cool it, and then immediately realizes she has no reason to disapprove of what he's saying.

After all, it's true. More than any other person Mal has dated, Gwen fits. She's beautiful and smart and snarky and quick and it feels…serious. She misses the light, fun aspect of Ruby. She misses her two-tight brightly colored dresses, misses the way she'd gulp down good wine instead of sipping and enjoying… misses that silly aspect that made Ruby fun, and at the same time, so obviously  _ not  _ wife material.

She never had to worry about Mal leaving her for Ruby – and as that thought crosses her mind, she shrugs it off. Mal isn't hers to lose.

Mal  _ deserves  _ to find someone more serious.. Hasn't she always said that? She's even told her a few times, jokingly, that she should settle down and find someone.

But she never really thought what finding someone would mean.

She wonders now if finding someone means she will lose the fun, adventurous, up-for-anything Mal again, when she has a girlfriend cloaked in Chanel, the two of them looking posh and almost regal, like they belong in galas and red carpet events instead of lifestyle parties and nude beaches.

Mal has always had that sophistication and elegance to her, but she likes her fun as well, and it has been awhile since Regina has seen Mal without the hint of her wild streak underneath chic armor.

"What's that face about, Regina?" Mal's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Nothing," Regina says, "Just a bit jetlagged, maybe. I am spacing out."

Mal doesn't buy it. She cocks her head and gives her a  _ You're so full of shit _ expression, but she lets it go when Regina quickly compliments her taste in women, saying Gwen is wonderful. The compliments seem to make Mal proud, and Regina is somewhat pleased that Mal holds her opinion in such high regard.

Before Gwen comes back to the table, Regina asks quickly, "How much does she know about you… and your… past dalliances?"

Mal laughs. "She knows quite a bit. But I didn't tell her the whole story, with you two."

Regina raises an eyebrow, and suddenly she feels like a dirty little secret, she's offended, upset, what is wrong with her anyway?

"I wanted her to meet you without thinking of you as past lovers. I want her to see you as my friends. As lovely people."

But that… doesn't make sense. Mal has never cared what people think of her lifestyle, she's always so very honest and open about herself - and she's the same with her friends, and it's all very out of place for a reason she can't quite put her finger on. And it's not exactly fair, is it? It's withholding important information, just a few months ago they were licking whipped cream off of her body, and-

Gwen returns to their table, whispering something into Mal's ear that makes her laugh, and watching the scene, the two of them sharing a moment, has a bit of… unease rising in Regina's chest. A smack of that feeling she will  _ not  _ put a name to raises its ugly head and takes over her again.

Robin squeezes her hand from under the table, and she turns to look at him, suddenly guilty for feeling like this. She shakes it off and forces herself to ignore whatever emotion has taken residence in the pit of her stomach.

The rest of dinner goes well, and when they leave, retire to their hotel room, it's… different than their usual visits with Mal. Even visits that would end with them parting ways. The kisses goodbye are gone, walks to the car or taxi where hands would linger on body parts, whispers of "One more drink" or "Are you sure you can't come over for just a bit?" The touching, even the makeout session they did once in the middle of a crowded street, drawing more than a few stares as the three of them traded kisses and touches... there is none of that. Only a heartfelt goodbye, and a kiss on the cheek that feels so distant.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

There is tension as they walk back to the hotel. She knows Robin can sense something is off with her, but he clearly is struggling on how to approach the situation. She should say something, take the bite out of this dreadful silence, if only to direct the subject to something less painful.

"It's still early, want to grab a few drinks?" Her voice sounds curt, and she almost winces when she hears it.

Robin wraps an arm around her. "You okay?" He asks into her ear, a concerned whisper, and she could just slap him.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She replies, but her icy tone indicates the opposite.

Robin says nothing, but doesn't drop the hand on her back.

"Let's get you a drink."

They've been to this bar before, with Mal. In fact, they booked a hotel within walking distance  _ because _ of this bar. It brings back fond memories, and for a minute Regina forgets she's upset as she sits on the plush sofa in the cocktail lounge, with a delicious herby type of cocktail with rosemary and gin and lavender. She feels the tension ease out of her, as Robin, the good man that he is, distracts her with stories of work.

She tries to listen, she does, but she's distracted by thinking of Mal and Gwen and what they might be doing at this moment. It's... it doesn't sit well. When they had planned this trip weeks ago, she had thought this evening would be so different.

And maybe that is what has her feeling off.

But that is something she could rectify. Maybe all she needs is an evening of fun.

"What do you think about asking Mal for Ruby's number?" she asks, her eyes suddenly a bit wild with the prospect of that type of distraction.

Robin is clearly not on board. He looks at her like it's the worst idea he's ever heard. "Seeing Ruby without Mal is already bad idea but _ asking _ Mal for her number? No. We aren't doing that."

Regina frowns. "Why not? They aren't together anymore, and you know she won't mind."

Robin shakes his head. "Regina. You know it's not right."

And deep down, something in her gut tells her he's right, that no, she shouldn't be asking Mal for the number of her ex... whatever Ruby was to her, for a night of fun.

And yet, why? Clearly whatever she had with Mal is now... over. No, not over. On hold. And, in the meantime, why shouldn't she have fun with Ruby? It's not like Mal would mind, right? She isn't important enough for Mal to tell her about her new girlfriend, isn't important enough to even tell Gwen about her, so apparently what they had, it didn't matter, so…

"Why? They weren't exclusive and she has Gwen for now." She stares straight into Robin's eyes, daring him to answer the question she cannot — not now, not when she doesn't have an answer herself.

Robin shoots her a look. "This isn't about Gwen."

Regina frowns, considers asking him what it actually has to with, but thinks better of it.

"So what did you  _ really _ think about her?" She asks, it's the perfect segway into the conversation she truly wanted to have but had no idea how to bring up.

Robin has prepared for the conversation shift, it seems, and answers straight away. "About Gwen? I liked her."

Regina slips back against the chair, nodding and staring off into the distance. "Did Mal seem different to you?"

Robin pauses for a moment, as if he's collecting his thoughts. "A bit, I suppose. I think she was a bit nervous."

"I mean she's introduced us to Ruby, and to Kris, to Ana… she never acted like  _ that _ before. I mean, suppose it was nerves — she was never nervous to introduce us to _ them. _ "

"Well that makes sense. She wasn't in love with any of them." The words roll off Robin's tongue naturally, but they sound so decidedly unnatural to Regina.

"In love? Mal is not  _ in love _ with Gwen." The prospect alone is so ludicrous it has her rolling her eyes, shooting him a painfully sarcastic smirk. How dare he even suggest that?

Robin looks at her, confused for a second, before recognition clouds his face. "Oh. Yeah, of course not." He suddenly takes an interest in his drink, taking a hefty swig of the top shelf whiskey in his hands.

Something irks her. He still doesn't seem to really understand how wrong he is, so she has to clarify. "Mal doesn't do relationships or couples," Regina presses further, "and she does not  _ fall in love." _

"Alright," Robin offers, but it's clear from his expression that he disagrees.

"Besides, if she were to fall in love she wouldn't with… I mean  _ her?  _ That's not her type."

Robin can not quite hide the amused smirk from running across his face. He does his best to duck away when he sees Regina's offended reaction. "Why do you say that?" he asks, his tone curious and soft.

Regina chews her lip. There was something that she didn't like about Gwen... something that didn't feel right. But it's hard to place.

She pictures Mal with a girl who could be long-term, but when she thinks of who it is, it's... this faceless, cool girl who Mal has to come home to, who doesn't interfere with her life, who still lets Mal visit and play with who she wants when she wants. Someone who doesn't change things. Someone who fits in Mal's life now and doesn't add or detract from what makes her  _ her. _

But Gwen, well, Gwen is too... entrenched in Mal's life. Clingy. But is she clingy? She had not done anything particularly clingy, she parted from Mal easily to meet with clients and make phone calls.

Truthfully, the only complaint Regina has is that Mal hadn't been her flirtatious self, had seemed to pay more attention to Gwen than she had to Regina, but that didn't sound like a good reason to dislike her, did it?

"Mal's not herself around Gwen. She makes her… boring." She settles on.

Robin gives her a sympathetic smile, opens his mouth and then closes it, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I'm just confused in her taste in women. I thought she'd have someone who would let her be more herself. And she would have told me about this, I mean, if it is love — which I don't think it is — she would have said something, would have told me when she was falling for her, wouldn't have kept it, she's, I'm her best-"

And she thinks of the random touches, the way Mal looked into Gwen's eyes, her admission that she didn't want to jinx "this", and it all fits together.

Mal is in love.

Regina can't help the way her face falls in realization of what had happened tonight. It's more than just another relationship. It's real. And she might have lost her forever.

And worse than that, Mal hadn't even told her about it.

"She should have told me sooner."

Robin nods in agreement and squeezes her hand.

She feels like her heart is being ripped apart, and then hates herself for the reaction.

"I'm happy for her," she says, and she wills it to be true, "I guess I'm a bit disappointed because I wasn't ready for our last time in bed together to be our... last time. But there's always… others." She smiles at the bitter, untruthful words. It's not just about the physical, and there is no one else like Mal, it's a crappy lie and…

"You know what I want?" Robin asks, drawing both of her hands in his. "I want a night of you all to myself. A night to do what I please with my gorgeous, sexy wife, who people keep gawking at all night." He pauses to give her body a very noticeable once-over. "You look…" he bites his lip in  _ that  _ way and it's been years, but he can still make her melt when he does that, and she has a sneaking suspicion he knows it, "quite incredible, tonight..."

She's still surprised that after all these years, he always knows what to say or do, he has to know she's feeling like she's not enough right now, has to sense that nagging feeling that another woman had a better nose, or a nicer tan, longer legs… but he's there to dispel her worries, assure her she's just as captivating as ever. And what did she do to deserve him? How does she have this handsome man in front of her, who knows her and knows how to cheer her up with salsa dancing and drinks? A man who spends the evening incessantly flirting with her, making her feel sexy and wanted - every moment of the night slowly massaging the pain and fear of losing Mal away, until she feels free of it altogether?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The last thing she remembers from last night is Robin accidentally spilling his mojito down her shirt and quickly muttering an apology before promising to make it up to her. He had licked the bare skin, his tongue lapping up the sticky sweetness of the cocktail, and then... things get fuzzy. There was… touching in a public place, Robin's hands roaming all over her body, up her thighs, teasing her, and then there was… more. There was a corner of the club she's sure she won't ever want to revisit. But from what she can remember from the random flashes of their evening, it was good. And if that tell tale ache in her inner muscles is any sign, their night ended great.

But they had a late night. Certainly felt much too late a night to be up so early, but, well, she's a light sleeper, and when her phone buzzes, it wakes her up. She looks down to see the group text from Mal.

_ So great seeing you two. I missed you so. _

"Could have fooled me…" Regina mutters under her breath, reading the text.

_ Great catching up. _

She writes back, pleased at how pleasantly detached it is.

She sees that Mal reads what she writes immediately, and then she takes pleasure in seeing that Mal tries to type a response several times, only to stop, then start again seconds later.

Minutes pass. Finally she settles on a short request:

_ Do you think we could go out to lunch later? Just us two. I love you, Robin, no offense, I just want some alone time with your wife. :) _

It's flirty and it strikes her with some annoyance, that she sends the message as if last night didn't happen. As if their relationship hadn't change in a major way.

She considers responding that they have plans. She doesn't want to act like everything's the same when it's different, but she misses her friend, and she craves the time with her.

So they set up a place to meet, and when Robin gets up for the day he assures her that he is more than pleased that the two of them have their time together, and is looking forward to having the afternoon to himself.

Mal's picked some Mexican place with a well-decorated rooftop patio. It smells of citrus and flowers and sizzling meat all at once, the warm sun a soothing feeling against Regina's skin, a soft breeze adding the right amount of comfort to the temperature, and it's... nice. She's still a bit tired from last night's activities, but other than a slightly dizzy feeling she has none of the symptoms of a hangover. Mal's already arrived, a spot on the roof right by the ledge, she's searching for her, looking twitchy, nervous. Not her confident, at-ease-everywhere Mal.

Regina takes a seat across from her and they make pleasantries, speak of the weather and how fond Regina is of the sun, Mal complimenting her clothes while Regina compliments her taste in restaurants, and it's not like them, to sit and pretend they don't have something more pressing looming over their heads.

"I told Gwen about us last night. About everything." Mal says out of nowhere, before pretending to be very interested in the drink menu she's grabbed at.

"And how'd that go?" Regina asks, trying to hide the hurt and anger in her tone but it's just... she's not…

"She wasn't thrilled I kept it from her." Mal admits, looking at her hands before looking back up at Regina with an apologetic smile.

"Yes, I can't imagine how that feels," Regina says, her voice laced with hurt, but she can't help it, she  _ is  _ hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mal's blue eyes meet her own, looking so worried and vulnerable and beautiful and hurt at the same time, and it's too much. Regina looks away.

"You never told me about her. We tell each other everything. And this has... you've been…" All the text messages. All the emails, all the time spent talking about vacations and shopping and restaurants, and not one mention of a new crush, a new love in her life.

"I know." Mal says quietly, "I just... I didn't think it would go anywhere, and I didn't want to bum you out with a story of an unrequited crush. And once we got together, I just..." She frowns and looks up at Regina. "I guess I got a bit scared."

She's being honest, Regina knows that, can see it in her eyes, the way they look at her, full and open and pure.

"Of what?" Regina asks, the hurt dissipating just a bit.

"Losing you." She says back softly, "If I had someone serious, and you didn't like her, I worried you and Robin —"

"That would never happen," Regina said firmly, almost flippantly. She would be with her friend no matter what relationship she was in, even if it were with someone she absolutely loathed.

Mal looks touched, and nods, " —I just wouldn't want to choose between you all."

Regina nods, "So that's why you kept it from her, too."

"I figured that you kept our history from Robin, and he was understanding about that, so— "

"Mal," she shakes her head, "That's completely different. You and I had ended years before Robin and I ever started. I didn't realize we'd ever pick things up where we left off. But now? The three of us? Gwen deserved to know."

She nods in agreement. "I know, I know that now."

Regina shakes her head and gives a smile. "Well, as long as you know you were wrong."

Mal rolls her eyes, and takes the moment of brevity that's needed for the tense conversation.

"She liked you both," Mal offers, "I mean, before she lectured me about being honest, she had very nice things to say."

It seems a bit out of place to mention. Though it's nice to be liked. But she feels a bit exposed, given the way she was feeling with Mal yesterday, the way she felt seeing the two of them so close, so she keeps her emotions at a distance, tries to hide them from her, and responds coolly that she and Robin are wonderful people, how could Gwen resist liking them?

They move onto other topics, trade jokes about one another, and the mood should be light, should be free of the tension that had clouded the air around them early into their meal. Regina's still not over it, still not ready to have it confirmed that Mal 's in love with the woman, still not ready to make peace with losing her, but she's living in the moment, taking the banter back and forth, and trying desperately to get back the playfulness they used to have.

Mal's shifting uncomfortably though, there's clearly something she's trying to get at, and it's making Regina nervous just watching her.

"Out with it," Regina says finally, exasperated, "What do you want to say? You're fidgeting."

Mal grimaces, but foregoes denying it. Afterall, she is fidgeting. "This is sensitive," she says, "I mean, Gwen and I talked for awhile last night. For  _ forever  _ last night, and you know, she's... open. We're both open. And she asked, I mean she wanted to feel, a part of what... do you get what I'm saying?"

"Not in the slightest." Regina deadpans. Truth be told, she thinks she knows where this conversation is going, but she isn't going to guess and be wrong. And truly, it's the first time she's ever seen Mal like this, and she is enjoying seeing the person so bold and open and comfortable in her own skin act a bit itchy and nervous.

"She's interested in…." Mal sighs, exasperated. "Well, I know you think she's beautiful."

"I do," Regina says, nodding brushing back her hair gently. Was this really happening?

"And Robin likes her."

Regina rolls her eyes, thinking of Robin's wandering eyes. He is easy to please when it comes to beautiful women, but yes, he likes Gwen. "Robin does indeed like her," she settles on, but gives no further.

"So...?" Mal asks, but no, she's not getting off that easily.

"So perhaps we should schedule an evening of bridge and parcheesi?" Regina asks, her eyebrow raised.

"Reginaaaa…" Mal whines, "Help me out here. Come on."

"I have no idea what you're going on about." Regina says, "So you're going to have to be direct with me."

Mal squeezes her eyes shut in mock pain before she opens them and accepts the challenge, eyes deadlocked with Regina's while she asks in a formal tone, "Would you both be interested in fucking my girlfriend with me sometime this week?"

She can't suppress the laugh that flies out of her at the bluntness of the statement, even if such a laugh has Mal thinking she won.

"That was fun." Regina says with a smile. "I have to talk to Robin, but…"

"That's a yes, then," Mal says, a cheesy grin on her face, those same eyes now bright and sparkling. "Thank you. It was her idea, and while it's exactly what I wanted, it seemed a bit difficult to bring up for some reason."

There are mechanics of the evening to discuss, and there is no polite way to discuss it.

"So, anything I should know? Is she bisexual, or is this just…"

"She's bi," Mal confirms, "But it's been awhile since she's been with a man. And that's a sensitive topic as well."

She launches into a very careful discussion of Gwen's past with a man called Arthur -or, the name is only ever mentioned once, and then replaced with 'that asshole' and 'that ungrateful piece of crap", and it's a sad story of an overly controlling prick who tried his damndest to take the fire out of Gwen when she was with him, and then made her life hell when she finally left him. But Gwen is strong, she doesn't want fear to keep her from enjoyable experiences, so she  _ wants _ to be with a man again, if only just to prove to herself Arthur hasn't taken away her ability to enjoy them.

Mal tells Gwen's story, expressing her anger over the man who hurt her, her admiration of how Gwen handles it, how strong and brave she's been, how she never lets this past abuse define her, and the undercurrent of the conversation is hitting her like a steady stream, repeating over and over,  _ She loves her, she loves her, she loves her _ .

What's that look?" Mal asks, shaking her out of her daze.

"Oh, nothing. I just have never seen you in love before."

"Sure you have," Mal says, the words tumble out of her mouth, the meaning obvious.

Oh.

Mal doesn't try to cover it up, doesn't shift the conversation away from the emotional moment. She just stares at her shyly, and reaches across the table to thread her fingerss in Regina's, eyes never leaving hers until she clears her throat and turns to stare at their threaded hands.

"And if you think I don't still, in a way…" she pauses, allows her cheeks to flare up bright red, and then clears her throat again, and restarts. "If you think I don't love you and Robin, after all we've been through, you really don't know me at all."

"I know you do." Regina says, because  _ that  _ she knows. She might not have known Mal was ever in love with her  _ that way _ but she knows that she and Robin hold a special place in Mal's heart. Knows they have wormed their way inside, pushed through the cold exterior Mal sometimes projects and into the open warmth she reserves for so very few people.

"We love you, too, you know." She says and Mal looks up and gives a shy smile, her eyes full of unshed tears she blinks away quickly, sighing and changing her expression to a more playful one.

"So when would you like to schedule this excursion?" she asks with a wiggle to her eyebrows.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Sometimes, on nights such as these, Robin gets nervous.

Of course, he would never admit to nerves. Ever. But sometimes, particularly when the other couple is new, it takes him a bit to ease into the night. His nerves are hardly noticeable to others, but Regina can always tell by the slight shake of his leg, the tapping of his fingers, the way his hands smooth over the glass of his drink.

He has none of that tonight. In fact, when Regina had approached the subject, he had almost jumped out of his chair with excitement, an exuberance to participate in this affair she hadn't quite been prepared for, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her and telling her she was the most wonderful, precious thing in his life and that life with her never stopped being exciting and new, thanking her for opening his life up to these experiences.

When she'd told him of Gwen's past, he'd understood his role immediately, and it's Robin, of course he'd know instinctively how to act around a strong woman with a damaged past. He is made for that.

So when they get to the bar ("Let's start on neutral territory," Mal had said, suggesting they meet for drinks before retiring to her home), Robin is welcoming and attentive of Gwen, but not touchy. Not immediately.

When conversation shifts into two groups, Mal and Regina, and Gwen and Robin, Regina steals glances at her husband, and recognizes, with a pang of nostalgia, some of the very same moves he had pulled on her when they first started dating. He bites his lip and gives Gwen that smirk, his eyes so focused, so attentive on her, drawing her in, giving her the respect and space she needs, in that non-threatening, intriguing way he has. And then his hand moves to her leg somewhere near the last round, and she is laughing at a story he's told at that moment, while putting a hand gently over his and moving it upwards. And that is all that's needed to know things are ok. Things are working out.

Regina and Gwen get on just fine. They had a lot in common, oddly. Not just their taste in women, they also share a sense of humor, an interest in movies, taste in clothing, a latin background. Despite the feelings of jealousy earlier, she can't help but like Gwen.

So it's only a matter of Robin's gentle flirting progressing into something... more. Until touches become firmer, until a whisper in Gwen's ear turns into a light kissing of that spot just behind it , until he is trailing kisses down her neck and she is leaning into the touch.

There is a moment where Mal takes Gwen's hand in hers, tugging her gently from Robin's lap, and she gets up quickly, both of them walking to the far end of the bar. Regina looks after them, a bit confused and offended until Robin laughs, sipping his drink.

"Checking in on her," he says.

Ahh, that's it, Mal's hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently, being so... comforting. Assuring.

"Not used to seeing her this... careful with someone," Regina mutters, "I always pictured her with someone who wouldn't need this constant reassurance."

"Gwen doesn't need reassurance. Mal's making sure she's okay with this. Like you used to do with me, when this was new for us."

Her cheeks flare up in embarrassment because yes, she had always wanted a moment early on to make sure Robin was alright, and that first time with Mal... well, she'd needed a talk with him, and Mal had been so understanding about it. She wonders if it ever hurt her, having to constantly leave Robin and Regina their moments as a couple.

But they are back before too long, with apologies for "needing a moment", and they ease back into a flirtatious conversation that leads to talks of going back to Mal's.

They all pile into a cab at the end of the evening, each pleasantly pliant by the alcohol, warmed up to the idea of what will happen. Robin grabs the front seat of the cab while the girls pile in the back, Gwen in the middle. It's an unspoken understanding that Gwen is the focus of the evening, needs the attention so she doesn't feel left out of an activity that's become second nature to the three of them.

She's not as shy and reserved as Regina might have thought. Once Gwen is in the cab, she's touching the fabric of Regina's tight little white dress, telling her how beautiful she looks. Her fingers trace the curves, up to her shoulder, until she draws them her neck to cups her chin, drawing her into a kiss.

They trade kisses, growing more heated until the cab driver yells at them to stop, yelling something about no sex in the cab, causing the entire group to break into laughter. Regina attempts to protest, but she can't, too amused by the angry look on their driver's face.

And then the rest of the cab ride is just stolen glances and secret touches until they get to Mal's house, Regina and Gwen giggling and bonding over the experience of being scolded like schoolchildren by an angry bus driver.

When they get to Mal's, they haven't stopped laughing about the look on the cab driver's face, and how he'd craned his neck every few minutes, to make sure there was no secret sex happening between the two ladies who had just made out vigorously in his cab. But it's Regina whose laughter dies down into a broad smile, as she wraps an arm around Gwen's waist, another sweeping hair back behind her ear, drawing her into a kiss. And Gwen returns it as passionate as ever, her arms wrapping around Regina as they kiss and lick and and touch one another.

And she's just… she's a dream. Gwen's beautiful, that she knew, but she's skilled, she's a good kisser (she'd expect nothing less from a lover of Mal's), she has passion and emotion in the kiss and it feels just right. She reaches a hand to lightly cup her ass, and she moans into the kiss, shifts her legs just a bit at the feel of her roaming hands.

When she breaks the kiss to move down her jawline she catches Mal and Robin, and they are moving at a slightly faster pace. Robin's back is against the door, and his lips are on Mal's neck while he unzips her dress, his shirt already unbuttoned, and it's passionate and rough and it strikes her that they both have missed one another, too.

Gwen presses into her, her legs straddling one of hers. Regina urges her to rock into it while she tastes Gwen, planting soft, wet kisses down her neck and chest. She goes to find the zipper to the dress when her hand touches... Robin's. He's moved behind Gwen, and he's shirtless, still in jeans though, and she feels Mal pressing up behind her and she doesn't need to look to know that Mal is naked, save for a bit of underwear.

Robin moves both his hands over Gwen's shoulders, and she arches back against him, falling into the touch. He finds the zipper to the dress, leans down and kisses right below her ear and mutters  _ Is this okay?  _ as his hand tugs lightly at the zipper.

Mal doesn't ask permission to touch her. Her hands are greedy, reaching around from behind her to grasp at her breasts, tugging at her nipples through the light fabric of her dress, her tongue dancing in the hollow of her neck, causing Regina to break out into a gasp. Mal finds the zipper, peels the offending garment off her.

She's wearing sexy lingerie (this evening was planned, after all), and it's light and peachy, partially transparent silky material with bits of lace lining around her bra and panties, and when her dress is off she notices the way Gwen looks at her, the way her husband looks at her from behind Gwen, his head resting on her shoulder a bit.

And then Mal turns her around, walks her back against the hallway wall, kisses her hard and breathes  _ I've missed you so much _ into her neck _. _

Regina has, too, and her lips find Mal's again, answering her with all the passion she can in a kiss.

"Couldn't stop thinking about seeing you again, like this," Mal admits as she kisses down her chest, between her breasts, bending down as she kisses down her navel, on her knees in front of her. "Couldn't stop thinking about tasting you again."

Mal hooks fingers around the far-too-expensive panties, and takes them off slowly before teasing her with her tongue.

Regina admires the view of Mal between her legs, brushes a hand through her hair and then looks... at them. Robin. Gwen.

Through the haze of pleasure, being worked up by Mal in the way she has, the two of them look almost too beautiful. Gwen's dress is off as well, pooled down by her feet, and she is now facing Robin, admiring him, his body, his torso. She puts her hands on his chest and he smiles, uses his hands to skim up and down her back. They are light touches, safe touches. He's letting her lead.

She's always so proud of her husband in moments like these, he reads people well, knows just how to act, inside or outside the bedroom, to make a woman feel at ease. Gwen wraps her arms around him on a kiss, leaning against him, and then they are just... on each other.

Gwen's hands run through his hair, his lips parting just to whisper in her ear, and god, even if Mal weren't doing delicious things to her right now, she might still be ridiculously turned on just by watching their partners together.

It's not too long til her hips are rolling, pushing her sex against Mal's tongue, crying out, watching as Gwen appears to be grinding against Robin. She suddenly feels close and-

"Let's take this upstairs," Mal says into her thigh, it's quiet, but clear enough for the others to hear, and then she's standing up, nipping Regina's ear and sucking the lobe lightly.

When they reach the bedroom, Mal has Gwen's hand, leads her in first. Regina can tell by the look in her eye that it's another check up, another moment she wants Gwen to be sure that this is what she wants.

"Should we-" she says motioning to the door of the bedroom, more than happy to give them a moment.

"No," Gwen answers quickly, "no, we're fine here."

"You are sure?" Mal asks, kissing her lips briefly, her cheeks, her forehead.

Gwen nods back adorably, and then she throws her arms around her girlfriend's neck and kisses her senseless.

Regina leans back against Robin and they just... give them a moment. Watch. Watch the kisses grow more needy and desperate, until Mal's cupping her breasts, rolling her thumbs over tight nipples the way Regina had liked, and the way Gwen likes, too, because she's moaning and whispering into the air between her and Mal that she needs more, and Mal is making eye contact with Regina and urging her to come and join them.

Regina moves behind Mal and sweeps hands around her waist, kissing her neck as her touch wanders down and up her legs, her fingers teasing near where she knows she is wet and ready. Mal groans into her, and Regina fights the urge to grab her and take her right then, have her all to herself for a moment.

But that's not what this evening is about, it's about all of them. She bends down behind Mal, kisses the cheeks of her ass before grabbing a handful, digging her nails into the ample flesh. And then she smacks Mal's ass lightly, stands and tells her to lay down.

"So bossy, little one," Mal says sarcastically, but she rolls her eyes and lays down on the bed on her back, her arm reaching for Gwen who lays on her side facing Mal, kissing her. Robin has been watching them, staying back, but he's behind Regina now, his breathing heavy, his eyes dark.

"Are you going to fuck her with your tongue?" he asks, his voice laced with want, and even after all these years, it  _ does  _ things to her. She feels herself grow more needy as she nods, watches Gwen and Mal trade light touches and kisses, and then takes purchase at the end of the bed, moving Mal's thighs apart before she begins to work her up, planting soft kisses on her knee and slowly moving her tongue up her upper leg. The goosebumps flare, and her back arches, Mal's hips roll, searching for some sort of friction, but Regina won't touch her where she needs yet. She is enjoying taking her time, loving the whiny sounds coming out of Mal.

"Lean over darling," Robin's request is low and raspy, makes Regina shiver with anticipation. He's been touching her, rubbing a warm hand over her body, through her hair and down her back, stoking the fire of her arousal, and it's been sweet torture. But she's not angled right for what she knows he wants, so she shifts a bit and lifts her ass up on bended knees, her mouth still between Mal's thighs, revelling in the sounds Mal makes, watching as Mal's hand wanders down Gwen's body. Their kisses grow passionate and they just look... beautiful together. Robin is behind her now, rubbing her ass, hands and fingers growing ever closer to her sex, and Regina is unable to stop herself from jutting her hips, moaning a bit, earning a little chuckle from him.

And as good as he's making her feel, Mal deserves the same, so Regina plants kisses down her left hip bone, trailing a slow and deliberate path down to her core, watching goosebumps erupt on the sensitive flesh, pleased with the movements of her hips going into a steady rhythm. Regina sweeps a tongue through her folds, and god she's wet, and warm, and she feels enveloped in her, in her taste and scent and the sound of her gentle moans. God, she's missed her, missed the way her body responds to her touch, the way she feels in the throes of passion. She's intoxicating, and this cannot be the last time, this will not be the last time she is between her thighs pleasuring her, it won't.

Regina's fingers add pressure to Mal's clit as she jerks wildly into her mouth and lets out a breathy, sexy sound that is heaven sent and sets fire to her insides.

God, she loves Mal like this, all keyed up and desperate and  _ hers.  _ Or at least,  _ theirs,  _ because there are three of them, all enjoying and sharing her, and in this moment, there's no jealousy, just mutual desire and appreciation, and affection. And  _ oh _ , speaking of affection, what Robin is doing with his hands and fingers is almost  _ criminal _ , rubbing against her clit in circles, then moving to slide through her folds, and she actually loves when he does this from behind, it is a good angle for her, and it somehow seems a little dirty, which matches the kinkiness of the night. He's confident and firm with his touches, knows what he's doing to get her riled up, and  _ fuck. _

There is a chorus of moans — Regina moans into Mal's sex, who responds with a startled  _ Mmm!  _ Of her own, and then there's Gwen, who is still riding Mal's hand. Robin finishes the symphony with a low guttural sound of pleasure and a  _ God you feel so good. Look so good, too _ .

Robin slips another finger into her then, and it's two now, at  _ that  _ angle, and she feels the sudden zing of pleasure that strikes deep inside her and is echoed in her clit, and god, he's perfect, the pleasure is building, every thrust growing stronger, threatening to overflow too soon, and she's just... the beautiful woman in front of her, gasping and writhing, being surrounded by her intoxicating smell and taste, adding to the pleasure Robin is providing, it's all just-

Her hips are moving of their own volition, thrusting hard against his hand, and the sound that falls from her lips is more of a desperate shout than a moan. She winces at it, barely recognizing her voice. But it seems Robin recognizes it, knows it, because he's slowing down a bit, he won't let her come this fast, not this soon.

But he wasn't the only one who noticed how close she is, because Mal says between pants, "No-  _ oh god, Regina right there _ \- make her come Robin-  _ ohhh _ Regina, please don't stop. Robin I want to see her come…"

Regina lets out a brief sound of protest. She wants to wait, but she's too close, everything feels too good, and she can see relief ahead of her, so when he speeds up, when his fingers angle just right, his other hand teasing her clit, she melts into it, synchronizing the movements of her tongue and lips and fingers with Robin's thrusts, working Mal up as he worksher. It's a contagious rhythm, she can feel Mal setting the same pace with Gwen, who is crying out softly, moaning what sounds like a string of curses in Portuguese.

It's all unbelievably sexy, fucking one of the most beautiful women she's ever seen with her tongue as that woman works up  _ another _ beautiful woman right next to you. She can feel the way their hips roll and jut together when she hits a sensitive spot, when she sucks firmly on her clit... All of this intensifies the already ungodly pleasure Robin is giving her, and every touch is like lightning, shooting inside her deep, intensifying and easing the ache inside her at the same time, her body trembling from her husband's other hand, the one that's rubbing tight circles around her clit, and it's just so, so much, she's so close—

Robin picks that moment to slow things down, taking his hands off where she needs him and dropping it to rub up her thigh and  _ no  _ that's unacceptable.

"No, please don't stop, don't stop, please," she begs, her mouth right against Mal's sex, and Robin lets out a slight chuckle that drives her mad. "Please" she gasps, "I'm—  _ mm _ !- so close, you have no idea."

He moves his hand back against her clit, setting the pace of his thrusting fingers how she needs it, and Regina lets out a relieved groan, rocks her hips into the movements, feels Mal run fingers through her hair whispering, "There you go, little one, that's better, isn't it?"

She loves when Mal talks to her in that deep, velvety voice, especially when her fingernails are scraping against her scalp when she speaks. And that slight touch, at that moment, right when Robin's thumb pushes her clit hard, it's indescribable what it does to her. Her body pulses and overflows with pleasure as she finally lets go, crying and moaning, her mouth still on Mal while she does. She hears Robin's soft curses and whispers of how wet and tight she is, of how hard he can feel her coming.

And then it's too much, her hips jerk forward when he touches her now overly sensitive clit, and Regina tears her mouth from Mal so she can catch her breath in heavy pants.

"Come here, you poor thing" Mal urges Robin, her free hand up in the air, motioning towards the side of the bed where her face is resting. Mal must have heard Robin's low pants. They are a bit desperate, sound just a bit anxious, and Regina knows he's been totally neglected, but he does that, likes to work the women up while he waits, even though it can be painful, the waiting.

Mal takes Robin's cock in her hand, giving it a stroke. It looks... sloppy. Uncoordinated. It's probably difficult to move her hand this way when her other is still on Gwen, especially since Regina's mouth is on her, working her up. Regina notices and moves her hand over Mal's, between Gwen's legs, and moves it for her, Gwen letting out an appreciative moan.

Regina's mouth stays on Mal, her hand stays on Gwen, and as Mal's hand goes slack, Regina fully takes over, slipping a finger inside the warm wetness of Gwen's sex, and  _ god _ , she's beautiful and feels amazing. Regina suddenly feels the need to tell her that, knows talking helps , so she pauses from eating Mal out to groan, "You are so wet, so tight" to Gwen, who nods fervently, her eyes shut tight, only able to whisper something that sounds like  _ mais rápido _ , and she doesn't know Portuguese, but she can guess, quickening the thrusts of her fingers on Gwen and matching the new pace with her tongue on Mal.

Her husband's appreciative groans hit her ears, and she can't help but draw her eyes to him, watch him respond to Mal's touch, hear him mutter, so silent she barely hears, "Missed you", and she's not jealous, could never be jealous, loves it, loves that they both love this woman.

She doubles down on her efforts on Mal, hearing her grow close, feeling her hips move and grind into her, and Gwen can feel it, too, she's moving her own hand down to Mal, thumbing her swollen clit, and Mal arches into the touch, crying out  _ Fuck, you two, my god, don't stop,  _ and suddenly it's a team effort, the two of them working the woman they both love, both need, both want. Mal's hand has slipped from Gwen, the passion too much to keep coordinated, but she still has her hand on Robin, and Regina catches him bending down to kiss her every now and then, but mostly he's just… watching her come apart.

Regina moves her hand from Gwen (Mal's so close, she needs her full attention right now), slips two fingers inside Mal's folds and angles just right, letting Gwen work her clit until she's nearly there, until she can feel Mal pulsing hard around her fingers, flutters turning to spasms, and then she moves Gwen's hands and places her mouth around her clit, sucking the way she needs, the way she always craves when they are together, her tongue flicking just right.

Regina feels the intensity of the orgasm all around her, the muscle spasms, the pulsing, the wetness dripping down her fingers as Mal cries out and throws her head back. She looks angelic, spiritual almost, odd given the very _ un-angelic _ activities they are engaging in right now. but this isn't like their times with Ruby, or Kristoff, it doesn't feel taboo or dirty or even wild, it just feels passionate. Loving.

She feels Mal's legs tremble and keeps her fingers inside her as she rides out the orgasm, watching Gwen swallow Mal's moans as they kiss and kiss. Regina slows her ministrations as the orgasm leaves Mal, watching the two of them, and she misses kissing her suddenly, misses that intimacy.

But before she can wallow too much in that missing out, Mal calls out for her, and Regina smiles, crawls up Mal's body on all fours, putting a knee between her and Gwen, her hands on either side of Mal's shoulders. She stares down at her, and she's so beautiful it still takes her breath away. Regina sweeps down for a kiss that is welcomed by Mal, her mouth parting eagerly for Regina's tongue.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Robin is standing by the side of the bed, a hand absently rubbing through Mal's hair. She feels... worshipped. Loved. Surrounded by lovers and friends in the afterglow of a mind shattering orgasm.

Regina's on top of her, Gwen's at her side, and with a tinge of guilt she remembers Gwen's not finished yet, was close before her orgasm took precedent. That will need to be rectified. In a minute. After she catches her breath.

She urges Robin to lean down for a kiss, and he does, then plants a kiss on his wife's forehead, and dammit if they aren't adorable, those two. Even in the throes of passion, they have a sweet innocence when they look at each other that she pretends to find far too saccharine for her taste, but actually… it's nice. Regina deserves to look like a lovesick idiot.

But she's thrown for a loop when she turns her head to look at Gwen, who is smiling at her with an expression that matches the one Robin and Regina just traded. Mal never pictured this for herself, always thought if there was someone to turn her into a sappy idiot, that person woulf be Regina.

The chaste kiss she gives Gwen turns, deepens, and there's just that hint of neediness. Just enough to remind her that Gwen's still close and not yet satisfied.

Regina's hands have already wandered down Gwen's body, not so innocent touches up her leg, while she watches them with a knowing, interested smirk.

Gwen sighs as Regina moves her hand between her legs, separating them enough to make room for her hands to reach further up her soft, silken thighs.

They look beautiful together. And she always knew they would, but this moment never truly was something she fantasized too much. She'd been too worried her heart would be pulled in opposite directions. But instead they just… fit.

She feels Regina being pulled, and sees Robin is the cause, seeking another kiss. Fair enough. He's been left out. Regina's hand doesn't leave Gwen, though, working her up, until she's rocking back and forth against Regina's palm, letting out soft little broken gasps as her body arches and flexes, and dear god, if Mal dies now she'll have lived a happy life, seeing the women she loves pleasuring one another.

Robin's broken gasp shakes her focus from the two beautiful women in front of him, and she throws him a look of sympathy. Mal can't imagine being in his situation, having to hold back from finishing for so long, having to go without pleasure for fear of coming over the brink. He never seems to mind, and she imagines what men lack in multiple orgasms they make up in the intensity of the one orgasm they can have. She hopes, anyway.

But just because he can't come right now doesn't mean he can't be touched, can't enjoy pleasure, so she reaches out and grasps him. He lets out a grateful moan the second she makes contact. He's so hard, nearly pulsing with need (she knows him well enough to know how he is during sex, and this is way more worked up than he usually is). She enjoys the way he thrusts into her palm, his darkened eyes, the way he bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood, it seems, and his desperation would be laughable if it wasn't so  _ hot. _

" _ Mmmf, easy,"  _ he begs, reaching a hand around to grasp at Mal's to slow her movements, "that's —god, you're beautiful — not how I want to finish, darling."

"And how  _ do _ you want to finish?" she asks, a twinkle in her eye. She's still riding the residual waves of pleasure.

Robin's eyes dart around the room, and he looks at a loss for words. It makes sense, there's no shortage of possibilities for how he could finish with three women around him.

"I want…." He trails off as his eyes settle on Regina, who's lost in Gwen now. Her body has shifted, angled over Gwen as she fucks her with her fingers.

He's a god damned sap. He has her whenever he wants, and he wants her again.

But then he shits back to Gwen, and leans into her ear. "I want to watch you all come first, at least once. I want to be inside you... You've no idea how beautiful you look…" He groans again, as Mal's hands grip him and stroke him lazily. She's careful this time, to not get him too close.

He brushes hair back from her eyes and smiles down at her lovingly. "Gorgeous," he says, to her, his voice a bit too sentimental for her taste (that's not true, she loves this, despite herself, loves this man and every damn tender moment she has with him).

Gwen lets out a sinfully sexy moan, and the noise breaks them out of that little sweet moment as they both turn towards her. Mal can tell she's close, so close, Regina is seconds away from making her come. She thinks of how  _ wet  _ she is, how good she tastes, and suddenly she's feeling greedy.

She turns towards her and taps her shoulder. "Want you, babe."

"Mmmm!  _ Que bom _ ! —- hmmm!"

"Sit on my face," Mal requests. Regina looks up at her pointedly, but does not chastise her for an orgasm stolen. Instead she shifts back so she's sitting, fully straddling Mal's torso as Gwen situates herself on top of Mal's mouth. Gwen faces Regina, and then she sits on top of her, and Mal is lost in the taste, the feeling, the sweet scent of her perfect girlfriend.

She swipes her tongue through Gwen's folds, from back to front, swirling over an engorged clit and loving the way she responds to the touch, rocking against her mouth urgently, spilling out curses in Portuguese as Mal scrapes her teeth lightly against her clit the way she likes.

"I love these," she hears Regina say from above, and from the little cry of pleasure that comes from Gwen, combined with the way she feels Regina pitch forward, Mal knows Regina has her hands and possibly her mouth off those perfect breasts, and fuck, that is probably quite the visual.

"Love yours, too," Gwen groans. And god, hearing those two might be the death of her.

She hears a little moan, feels her shift ever so slightly, and from the sloppy sounds above she knows Regina has drawn her into a kiss. Mal is losing her concentration thinking of how they look together like this, above her, around her like this. But then Gwen is rocking against her more urgently, getting wetter, and she drinks in her sweet taste until she is intoxicated.

It's a lot of stimulation, and her senses are in overload. She feels a bit neglected between her legs and squirms, hips trying to rock in frustration against nothing. She tries to put her needs away, she's a giver, she can usually handle this, but there are special circumstances now. Two gorgeous women above her kissing and touching each other, and she can't see, but she can  _ imagine  _ them, and the images are such sweet torture it goes straight to her clit, has her desperate and needy for relief.

And she's lucky, so lucky, that Robin knows her like he does, because the next thing she feels are  _ his _ fingers, rubbing little circles around her clit the way she likes. She lets out an appreciative moan into Gwen's sex and hears him chuckle.

"So close, beautiful," Robin groans as his fingers work her up. God, she loves when he talks. "So damn wet, you need to come, don't you?"

She hums her answer, and the vibrations  _ do  _ something to Gwen, who lets out a desperate little groan and whimpers  _ More. _

And thank god, because Robin is drawing out moans and sighs, and it certainly helps that these little sounds are vibrating in a way that riles Gwen up, because she's not gonna be able to stop making these noises anytime soon.

"Alright?" Robin asks, as his fingers dip down, hovering over her entrance. She  _ Mmmms  _ her response, relishing in the chorus of moans that erupt from the room in result.

Robin's fingers enter her, and  _ god,  _ that's what she needed, she clenches around them, loving the way he feels inside her. This was not her favorite thing until recently, she always preferred a grinding friction or warm pleasure of hands and mouth on her clit before, but Robin has a way with it, with his hands and cock. He's  _ very skilled, _ knows just what she likes _.  _ It'ssomething she's started to actually  _ crave  _ now, something that is more than just a  _ pleasant _ reaction, it gets her off now, she can come  _ this  _ way. And that's because of  _ Robin,  _ penetration is suddenly something that can push her over the edge, and frankly she thinks of him nearly every time it does.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Robin mutters. His fingers crook into that angle she likes, and she damn near lifts her back off the bed, even with two bodies on top of her, when he finally hits where she needs him.

Mal stifles a cry, lets out another long moan that has Gwen rocking hard against her tongue. She's nearly there; if she concentrates, she can get her off quickly, but she won't be able to concentrate if she keeps thinking about what she wants, so….

She taps Gwen's thigh with her hands and urges her up. Gwen gets the message immediately, pulling from Regina's embrace to slide off and rest right above her head.

She can see now, Regina is on top of her, looking at her with amusement. She looks past her to see Robin, he has one hand inside her, and the other hand is… stroking himself. Well, who could blame him? That poor thing must be about ready to fall off from lack of stimulation.

Luckily she has a fix for that.

"Robin, fuck me."

Regina's eyes flutter shut at the words, and Mal loves that, loves the way Regina loves  _ them  _ together. Robin looks like he won the god damned lottery, bright smile on his face as he withdraws his fingers from her, and moves to kneel between her legs on the foot of the bed. But then he pauses, glances at her, and asks, "Err...condoms?"

He doesn't use them with her, but they do use them sometimes, when there are other people in the bedroom. Just to keep things fair, and to keep people comfortable. This is a move for Gwen. He's checking on her comfort level, and it's adorably sweet, but not necessary. She and Gwen have already discussed this, and she's aware of the level of trust that exists between the three of them. She's no need for a barrier between them.

"No, just— we don't need one. I just want to feel you now, please!"

And it doesn't take much convincing at all, because the second she tells him no, he's already guiding himself to her entrance and slipping inside her. One arm grabs her thigh, the other swoops around Regina, whose back is to his front.

"Fuck!" he cries at the same time she lets out a low, long  _ Goddddd! _

She loves the way he feels. He's set a slow pace, and it's enough for her to think straight, at least, enough to where she's very acutely missing being between her girlfriend's thighs.

She urges Gwen back on top of her, catching her eyes before she returns to sitting on her face, and Gwen looks… well, like the life has been fucked out of her. She's a bit sweaty, hair messy, lips pink and bruised from being kissed, her nipples stiff, glistening and damp from Regina's tongue, she'd imagine.

"So sexy," she breathes right before Gwen lowers herself on top of her. She slides a tongue through her folds, finds she is still slick, hot, and responsive. Gwen moans into the touch, and Mal, places a hand on either thigh and urges her to grind against her. She's a small girl, and she wants her entire weight on her now. Gwen takes the hint, and sits fully on her.

She swipes a tongue through her folds, and swirls around her clit. It's still swollen, and still sensitive, if the way Gwen's hips buck into the touch is any indication. She eats at her a bit hungrily, gives flat, firm licks across where she needs her, swirling her tongue around her clit with every pass.

Robin keeps hitting  _ that _ spot, and she feels herself growing closer with each thrust, but then Gwen's thighs are trembling, vibrating against her cheeks, and all she can think of is how wet and warm she is.

"Ahh! Mal!"

Gwen pitches a bit forward on a particularly strong suck, and Mal takes advantage of the new angle to use her hands, slipping two fingers inside and reveling in how she's already fluttering around her the way she does before coming.

It only takes a few more well-placed licks before Gwen is begging for her to suck. She does, and she feels her come apart, juices dribbling down her thighs as Gwen bucks and screams. It's an added bonus to hear Regina's voice, telling her how beautiful she is, and even better feeling Robin inside her.

Gwen hops off her mouth and moves to lay next to her. She has that sloppy, satisfied, lopsided smile on her face, and Mal can't resist planting a little kiss there. She breaks it with a gasp, though, when Robin shifts, moving her legs so he gets an even better angle.

"I want him to make you come," Gwen says, and fuck, so does she.

.::.

He hadn't been quite sure how this all would work. They've been in this arrangement before, with three women and Robin. But there were less feelings to consider. It's always been the three of them plus a random fourth. That person has always been just a little bit on the outside of their activities. This time is different.

This is the first time they've been with someone Mal cares about, a thought that tugs at his heart more than he expected.

It had him second guessing his actions at first, had  _ him  _ hanging on the periphery, making sure no one else felt left out.

Not that watching hadn't been a treat in its own right, but it did make him hard and needy, and that only made Mal's request all the more appreciated.

Mal feels like a dream, all wet and warm and tight, and he fights the urge to just sink into her fast and hard. Instead he keeps the strokes deep and slow (neither one of them can afford a faster pace, he's close, and she has a woman to get off), and just appreciates the view in front of him.

Regina's straddled Mal's hips, which seems odd, but she's using the position to kiss and tease Gwen, who is riding Mal's face like a champ (they should not have worried about her, she's hardly a wallflower in the bedroom). The position has him right behind Regina, admiring her ass as she rocks and moves, pulling Gwen into a deep kiss while her hands work her nipples. Gwen keeps letting out these little moans, whispered words in another language, and it's sexy as all hell.

Maybe he should let them be, but he can't resist leaning forward to drop kisses against Regina's shoulder, to wrap an arm around her and feel her against him. She breaks the kiss with Gwen and turns to kiss him (he feels a twinge of guilt for being needy, for not just letting her be, but he wants her so desperately in this moment he can't help himself). She hums a bit into his mouth, cupping his chin at that awkward angle, breaking the kiss to give him a lovely, knowing smile that says  _ I love you _ when they can't say it out loud. He returns the look, gives her a little peck and motions back towards Gwen. He just needed that little moment, he's good now.

Mal is making these little sounds that keep driving him to distraction, between how wet, and tight, and warm she is, how her thighs vibrate against his body, it's enough to have him ruining this all by finishing too soon, even without the way Regina and Gwen are devouring each other right now.

They are sharing loud, tongue filled kisses, wandering hands slipping over each other. Regina pulls her forward so she can pepper kisses along her jaw, down he neck and shoulders. Her hands are on her breasts, and it looks like Regina, ever the quick learner she is, has found something Gwen likes, thumbs circling and rubbing over stiffened peaks. Gwen's hand is… lower on Regina. He can't quite see from this angle, but from the way Regina keeps rocking, those little breathy sighs and moans that make his cock throb, he's sure she's touching her where she needs it.

Her hands withdraw though, and she arches her back wildly, cursing in another language. Her hands fly to her thighs, giving her some added balance as she cries out and rocks wildly against Mal.

It's fucking beautiful, the whole thing. He can't help but wrap an arm around Regina as they both watch Gwen come apart. He lowers his free hand to her clit. It's an awkward angle, behind her like this, but her clit is swollen and slick, and she's slick between her thighs. She needs this.

"So good," Regina sighs, leaning more of her weight against his chest as he moves.

Gwen has moved, is now lying next to Mal, breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on her face. Robin takes the cue now, and quickens the pace, the way his body has been begging him to do.

"Fuck, Robin,  _ please!" _ Mal begs, and she doesn't beg, not really, so the sound of her doing it can all but pull him over the edge. He fucks her hard, moves his fingers moving from Regina to Mal's clit, and he watches Regina pitch forward and fall fully on top of her, watches the way they kiss and touch one another, and thank god, he can already feel her walls pulsing around him, can already feel the soaking wet warmth clutching him, because he's not got much left and it's—

"Oh god, Rob-mmm!" Regina swallows Mal's moans in a kiss as he feels her break around him. She's just… she's perfect, like this, each little spasm bringing him closer. He bites the inside of his cheeks, revelling in the pain, telling himself not to focus on the pleasure too much. It's a long night, he has things to do.

He rides her out, until Mal moves a hand over his and squeezes, a little unspoken motion that means  _ Enough. _

He takes the hint and pulls out, groaning at the loss of her. Regina's been touching herself, rubbing at her own clit and chasing her release. It's awkward, but she's close, he can tell, and he grabs at her ass and positions her so it's upwards and facing him. And then he sticks his thumb, just this thumb, inside her, while the rest of his hands cup at her sex, rub at her clit from behind. She falls apart all at once, her sex squeezing tightly around him, and god, he wishes he was inside her right now, she feels so unbelievably good like this, so tight and wet, but Christ, if he was inside her there's absolutely no way he'd last.

He is ridiculously close, to the point where he worries he may just come right there and now, from sheer need. But he's able to control it, enough to plop down on bed next to Gwen.

He tries to control his breathing. God, his cock is throbbing, his balls are aching, and for a second he wonders if one can die from stopping sex this abruptly. But if he just lies here... perfectly still, it's almost bearable.

So he does just that, his breathing evens out, and it's alright. He can handle it, lying next to three women who are all now riding the blissful post-orgasm afterglow, or at least none of them are suffering the absolute cruel sexual frustration that  _ he  _ is.

"That was…." Mal speaks, before losing her train of thought and giggling. Gwen and Regina fall against her in satisfied laughter.

" _ Very  _ nice," Gwen finishes for her, before kissing her lips and snuggling against her neck.

Regina hums in agreement as Mal runs fingers through her hair. It warms his heart, how attentive and loving they are to each other. It's too soon to be taking comfort in this, but he's grateful for the way Gwen seems to be enjoying this, seems to enjoy it and  _ them  _ (or at least, Regina). He's tried to pretend it doesn't matter, that things change, and goodbyes are inevitable. But the thing of it is, he's not quite ready to say goodbye to these evenings with Mal, so knowing that this new, serious partner enjoys this with them… well, it's everything.

"You did not tell me her ass was so... perfect." Gwen gushes, reaching a hand over Mal to touch Regina. Robin clenches his teeth and tries to focus on the sweetness of the moment even though his body is craving release to a criminal level.

"Didn't she?" Regina asks, swatting Mal playfully. "I should be offended."

"Forgive me, I should have been singing the praises of your ass from the mountaintops," Mal says, pretending to be annoyed. But he can see it, those lips curving upwards, the sparkle in her eye, she's amused.

Regina mutters as  _ Well at least you admitted it  _  as Gwen shifts up to kiss her lips. The sudden movement has her ass pressing against where he's throbbing and hard (starting to deflate a bit, but the ache is still very acute). The contact given his condition causes more pain than anything. He lets out a grimace, and Gwen spins to face him.

"And how are you feeling?" She asks playfully.

He winks back at her, and keeps his tone light. "Not as satisfied as the rest of you, but I'll manage."

"Such a patient man. You poor thing." She reaches down to give him a stroke.

"Fuck!" he exclaims, hips jutting up to meet her hand. He wasn't sure what to expect with Gwen, but he did know whatever role he played in her experience would be entirely on her terms. He wouldn't make the first move, wouldn't reach for her or touch her unless she did so first. And now she's touching him, and all he wants is to beg her to ride him until he comes. And he would, if it were Mal or Regina jerking him right now, but it's not. So he tries to control his movements.

"I am not going to lie," Robin says, gritting his teeth, "I'm in a bit of pain."

A series of snickers erupts across the room, and he rolls his eyes. "Not funny, you've no idea how this feels."

Gwen tilts her head, and smiles. "I know how to make it better."

It's unexpected, the way she shimmies down his body and between his thighs, and takes him in her mouth.

He can hear the sound he makes, it's… frantic, and loud, and something between a grunt and a moan, but fuck if her mouth isn't soothing the throbbing pain between his legs.

Gwen licks down the shaft, beneath his foreskin, swirling her tongue around the tip, and god damn it, she's amazing at this, especially for someone without any recent experience with men.

She's  _ very  _ good, the noises she makes, the wetness of her mouth, each pass of her tongue that skims around the tip, swirling and curving along the underside of the head...

He loses himself in the feeling. It's so good, he's so close, and fuck, she gives a blow job like a pro. Like she's been doing it for years, how she sucks and licks in corkscrew patterns down his shaft and balls; the way she takes him all in to the hilt; those little short breaks she takes from his cock to lick his balls, god she's an absolute marvel, and...

His hands are in her hair (not pulling, he doesn't pull, just weaving fingers through) and thrusts into her mouth with a moan.

He hears her startled cry, gagging on his cock, and realization hits, and shit. She's not ready for this, given her history, he had an obligation to behave, to keep himself from being  _ that  _ guy. Hell he had managed to control himself with Regina for years until she was comfortable with him being aggressive in this type of sex, and he should have known better, should have…

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I…"

She releases him with a wet pop, then looks at him and smiles and shakes her head.

"No apologies. You've done nothing wrong."

"No, I—"

"I am not a china doll. I do not so easily break." He recognizes the resolve in her voice, the determination to be seen as strong and steady. She's so much like Regina, in so many ways. And he knows Regina would hate further, insisting apologies, so he drops the whole thing.

"True…" Robin gives, rising so he's sitting upright on the bed facing her, "but turnabout is fair play. I mean if you wanted to lie down, and let me have a taste of my own medicine…" he lifts his eyebrow playfully when she shoots him a confused glance, and clarifies. "The only fair solution is you let me eat you out where you feel free to push yourself into me as much as you like."

Mal laughs. She's scooted over toward them, is now flush against Robin, staring at the two sweetly. He expects to see a bit of anger or maybe just disappointment in her eyes. After all, he had a weak moment where he thrust his cock down her girlfriend's throat. But there's nothing but tender affection behind her eyes.

Mal pats the space between Gwen and Regina. "Come on, now. Let us pamper you a bit."

And pamper they do. Robin buries himself in her, tracing the insides of her thighs with his tongue before licking and sucking where she is wet and ready for him. Regina and Mal are on either side of her, working her up to climax by trading kisses, hands wandering down her body. Her breath catches, and he hears little gasps between the noise of sloppy kisses. All those heavenly noises threaten to distract him, but he does his best to resist looking up at them, focusing instead on the way Gwen's flavor coats his tongue, how he is rewarded with more liquid arousal at every pass of his lips.

It's when she threads fingers through his hair and pushes him into her core further that he realizes she's close. He lets himself look up then, and the sight before him is overwhelming. Regina is licking at Gwen's nipples while Mal keeps kissing her, a hand rubbing down her hair.

Gwen locks eyes with him, a little smile on her face.

"I want to fuck you," she says softly, in that heavenly accent, and yes, please, his cock throbs at the very thought.

He hears Regina's sharp intake of breath. He knows she enjoys these moments, loves watching him fuck other gorgeous women.

"Christ, yes please." He smiles, then crawls up her body to kiss her. Gwen places a hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss and moaning into it.

He's wedges a hand between them, fixing to guide himself inside her, but she stops him.

"Me on top."

Oh, that's right. Given her history he should have figured she wouldn't want to be pinned beneath a man like that. He keeps the mood light, and smiles, all innocent and goofy, flops down beside her when Mal moves to give him space and says, "Sounds perfect."

She straddles his waist, bends down to kiss him, her wet core sliding over his erection as she rocks against him. She's all hot and slick around him, and while his needs have dissipated ever so slightly, he still  _ needs  _  a release, his balls still ache, and his mind goes blank from all thought that isn't having her tight, delicious wetness around him  _ now. _

"Oh thank fucking Christ!" Robin groans. Gwen grabs at his cock and gives it a stroke, and he's been so in need for so long just that touch makes him pulse and throb. He digs his heels into the mattress, fists at the sheets to control himself from giving into his impulse, because god, what he wants is to guide himself inside her, and to thrust up into her and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

But she wanted to be on top because she wanted this on  _ her  _ terms, and he won't ruin this for her. He'll wait.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to wait long. Gwen guides him inside of her after a few painfully slow strokes of her hand, and she's so fucking tight, so unbelievably wet, and she's looking over him, hair untamed and curled from the night's activities, skin dewy and glistening, and she's making these  _ sounds, _ these breathy, panty little things, and it's just, it's...

"Fucking hell!" He winces and throws his head back. He can't control his hands anymore, they grab at her hips, anchoring her to him as she rides him. She moans enthusiastically though,  _ thank god _ , she seems to like that.

"Feels good," Gwen breathes, and yes, she had been very close when when he was eating her, so very close, he could feel it, the way her juices dripped down his chin, that tangy, subtly sweet taste still clinging to his lips... and now she's squeezing around his dick, these patterned little convulsions that are bringing him closer and closer to ecstasy as she picks up speed.

Mal is sitting on bended knees, kissing up her body. "Are you going to come, darling?" she whispers into her flesh, and fucking Christ, are they trying to kill him?

"Let go," Regina murmurs, as she nibbles at Gwen's ear, a hand groping at her ass. "Come for us."

"Você me deixa louco! I-Rob—!"

He feels it, her release, feels the way her arousal drips over his whole member as she spasms and clenches around him, feels those rhythmic spasms around him. Regina and Mal are touching her, kissing and rubbing,worshipping her, as she comes, and he has to close his eyes and bite his lip to keep himself from being sucked into her release. He wants to last, just a bit longer, he can, he can, just a bit….

"So good," she breathes as her movements slow (he needs them to quicken, he is so painfully hard and so painfully close). "That was…. "

He looks up to see her  _ beaming  _ at him, the type of dazzling smile you wouldn't expect in this moment, as if she's  _ proud  _ of something.

"Thank you." Her voice is meek, and maybe she would have elaborated, or added some sort of praise, but Mal devours her mouth, kisses her fiercely, and fuck, they look so damn good, he just needs her to keep moving, to not just sit there, with her sex wrapped around him.

He's throbbing, aching, so god damned close that the  _ pressure  _ building inside him is overwhelming. Heat flushes up his neck, as the pain starts to make him feel uneasy, off-kilter.

"Please," he gasps, "I, Regina, please!"

His hands are still on Gwen's hips, and he urges her off of him now, lifting her up. She goes easily, moving to lay next to her girlfriend.

And Regina - bless her, bless that wonderful goddess he gets to call his wife, because she's climbing on top of him with a sympathetic smile. She lowers her mouth over him and damn it, that's not what he wants. He is about to protest, but she takes him all in, sucks and licks from shaft to tip,tongue swirling around the head.

"Regina, love, I want to —"

"I know." She releases his cock with a wet pop and shifts to straddle him, guiding him in effortlessly.

She hasn't been touched in some time, he knows that, but she's so god damned soaked it's as if they were doing hours of foreplay (they were, they absolutely were). It's somehow all the hotter to realize that watching him fuck Gwen had turned her on to such a criminal level, and he can't help but moan at the thought.

"Fuck, I needed this," Regina sighs, her head falling backwards as she rides him.

"You've no— fuck!— no idea." Robin gasps, "I—  _ oh, fucking Christ! _ — I want to come inside you."

"You must be dying," Regina pants as she rides him — hard and deep, the way he loves, and god, bless this woman.

He nods, his whole body is quaking. He won't do this again, he thinks. Holding it in this long has got to be bad for his health.

She swivels her hips just so, and takes him at the speed he needs, and then he finally,  _ finally _ , gives himself the permission he's denied for what seems like forever, and lets go.

"Oh, fuck, Regina, I'm—"

He wants to wait for her, he really does, but she's already come twice. The dam breaks, and his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave. All the pressure, the painful ache is finally relieved. He loses himself for a bit. He knows he's babbling, going on about how fucking good it feels to finally fucking come, how gorgeous they all are, how they are god damned temptresses who they teased him all night, and that he couldn't take it anymore. The words fall from his loose lips while his mind can only focus on the pleasure, every delicious pang of relief he feels with each trust.

"Robin!" She picks up speed, then, as he's still coming inside her. He feels her sex gripping and clamping around him in tight fluttered movements.

It takes him awhile to come down to earth. When he does, he sees Regina on top of him, smiling down as Mal plants kisses on his torso. He's panting heavily (the orgasm knocked the life out of him, he swears) and sweating a bit, but he feels at peace now, a sense of calm creeping over him.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Is all he can say, as Regina laughs and falls down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. "Love you," she whispers into his ear.

He smiles back at her, and cuddles into her, enjoying those moments in the afterglow he cherishes.

For awhile there are no words as the four of them rest and trade lazy kisses.

It was, on Robin's part, the most amazing experience he's since joining the lifestyle. Gwen is completely sexually compatible with them, in a way no other partner has lived up to. They fit together. Perfectly.

"I liked this," Gwen sighs, as she runs a hand down Mal's naked body, slow and seductive. "It was very nice."

"Mmm," Mal answers, kissing her.

"Maybe we make it a regular thing."

The words are meant to be casual, but Gwen's not fooling anyone. This  _ means  _ something.

"We should." Regina says, smiling at her, leaning over Robin to kiss her. "I had the best time, truly."

"Me too," Mal says, smiling back at Regina, with a look so adoring, Robin has to fight the urge to tease her. She's not like this, not usually. So sappy and romantic.

"I'm going to take a shower," Mal says suddenly, busting the mood by getting off the bed in a hurry. This is her after-sex ritual, so it does not surprise Robin.

"I'll join you," Gwen drawls, following her. And  _ that  _ is different. But not... unpleasant. It's nice that Mal has someone to join her in those intimate moments after sex, god knows Robin and Regina share their special moments, too.

"We'll be right back, you two." Mal calls, as they leave the bed.

Robin urges Regina to cuddle closer against him. She lays her head on his chest and traces the muscles on his abdomen, humming in that satisfied way she does sometimes.

"Happy?" he asks after a moment.

"Yes," she answers, looking up at him. "You were... you were perfect."

"So were you," he says sincerely, kissing her brow lightly. "I'm glad they had a good time, too."

"I like them together," Regina admits just above a whisper. "I like Gwen. She's good for her."

"She is," Robin agrees. He knows it's hard for her. Hell, it's a bit hard for him. Over the years Mal has become a fixture in their lives, and he'd be lying if he said that a part of him didn't love her, as well.

"She deserves someone like that," Regina continues, "We can't be here in L.A. all the time, and she deserves—-"

"She does," he interrupts.

"I'm just glad we won't lose her," she admits. Her eyes go watery, and no, there is no crying tonight. He reaches for her and gives her a quick peck.

"She cares about you a great deal. Losing you was never an option," he soothes as he traces her spine.

"I think she cares for you, too."

They can hear the shower going in the background now, and it's a soothing, familiar sound in moments like these. And Regina cannot help but add, "I hope this lasts."

It does last. They fall in bed together more than once before the week's end. Upon returning to Boston, Regina admits she's wondering when they will see each other again, as if she's worried it may not happen. And then Gwen has been added to their group text, a group that for years has only been the three of them. Robin worries it will bother Regina, and holds his breath, until he sees the message from Gwen.

_ We're already making plans to visit you in Boston. We should never let the distance keep us apart for too long. I miss you both already. Thank you for everything this last week. It meant more to me than you know. Xoxo _

He breathes a sigh of relief and glances at Regina. Her phone is out and she's smiling broadly back at him.

He's thankful for so many things in this life, he's so god damned lucky he should start playing the lottery. But he's grateful, particularly, at this moment, that Mal found someone like Gwen, someone who doesn't take her away from Regina. And, if he's being honest, someone who does not take Mal away from  _ him. _


End file.
